Non-Hodgkin lymphomas (NHL) are a group of cancers associated with the immune system such as lymphocytes. NHL may develop in any organs associated with lymphatic system such as spleen, lymph nodes or tonsils. NHL can occur at any age and are often marked by enlarged lymph nodes, fever, and weight loss. NHL is generally grouped into aggressive (fast-growing) and indolent (slow-growing) types. NHL is also classified as either B-cell or T-cell NHL. B-cell NHL includes Burkitt's lymphoma, diffuse large B-cell lymphoma, follicular lymphoma, immunoblastic large cell lymphoma, precursor B-lymphoblastic lymphoma, and mantle cell lymphoma. T-cell NHL includes mycosis fungoides, anaplastic large cell lymphoma, and precursor T-lymphoblastic lymphoma. Lymphomas related to lymphoproliferative disorders following bone marrow or stem cell transplantation are usually B-cell NHL. Prognosis and treatment depend on the stage and type of disease.
Over the years, several methods of treating patients with non-Hodgkin's lymphomas have been proposed. Some attempts include therapies based on CPT-11 also known as Irinotecan (CPT-11, Camptosar®). The results associated with these attempts have been thought of as being unsuccessful. The present invention provides an alternative for such treatment.